Future Anomaly Research Centre
Episode 3.10 |Anomaly Count = Future Anomaly Research Centre - Cretaceous forest Anomaly}} The Future Anomaly Research Centre was a building that was used by an alternate future version of the Anomaly Research Centre as a base. It was located in a ruined city, sometime in the future. History At some point in the near future, this warehouse-like building was apparently used as base of operations for the Anomaly Research Centre. The ARC either built or moved the Future Computer, Anomaly Opening Devices and the Artifact here. (Episode 3.10) According to Helen Cutter, the ARC supposedly, created a genetically-engineered army of Future Predators, as sanctioned by Nick Cutter, which turned on and wiped out humanity. (Episode 3.3) The building was left empty and desolate. The Predators appeared to use the building as a shelter and the Artifact was somehow moved out of the ARC and was covered in Selenium. (Episode 3.1, Episode 3.6, 3.8, 3.10) Episode 3.8 When working to try and stop humanity from creating the Predators, Helen (disguised as Eve) used the future ARC as a base in the future. Captain Wilder found Helen in or near the ARC, and took her from there back to the present with him. As the predators surrounded the modern-era ARC team, Captain Becker lured the Predators back into what appeared to be the future ARC. He later escaped somehow. )]] Episode 3.10 After escaping back into the future, Helen returned to the future ARC and started planning to travel through the Anomalies to the Pliocene to wipe out the first Australopithecus so that humanity would not evolve to create the Future Predators. While searching for Helen in the future, Danny Quinn, Connor Temple and Abby Maitland entered the future ARC and found her there, but Helen escaped into the Cretaceous through an Anomaly and then closed the Anomaly behind her. Danny, Connor and Abby were able to reopen the Anomaly with another Anomaly Opening Device, just as a pack of Predators broke in and closed in on them; and then the trio fled through the Anomaly, and closed it behind them just before the Predators could follow them through. Facilities 3x10futureARCfoyer.png|The foyer Future-arc.jpg|The second room 3x10futureARCmainroom.png|The "operations room" 3x10futurecomputer.png|The future ARC's computer Trivia *If one looks closely at the door with the ARC symbol on it, there is some writing underneath which says 'Cutter Building', above the words sub-level. This suggests that Cutter was a part of the future ARC's construction in the future before his death, or it was named after him. *In Episode 3.8, the building that Jack Maitland got trapped in, was identical to the Creature Prison; as the future ARC was located right next to this building, some fans believe the ARC had moved into the Creature Prison. *The ARC logo seen on the wall of the future ARC was different to the current ARC logo; however from Series 4 onwards, the present day ARC started using it. What is interesting was that only Danny, Connor and Abby had seen this logo, but the present day ARC created it with no knowledge of it. Category:Places Category:Anomaly Sites Category:Future Locations Category:Buildings